Days OFF?
by Rexqueenie
Summary: Kim Namjoon, berencana menikmati liburan spesial ulang tahunnya bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Seorang istri cantik dan kelima anaknya yang menggemaskan. Namun apa jadinya jika liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan itu berakhir abstrak, kacau nan mengejutkan? Penasaran? NAMJIN & Sons/ DLDR/ Special ultah Namjoon / Mianhe telat banget / Review please...


Days Off ?

Casts :

BTS's Member

NamJin and Sons

Appa : Kim NamJoon (34) direktur Bangtan Corp

Eomma : Kim SeokJin (36)!GS Seorang dokter

1 st Son : Kim (Min) Yoongi (10) pendiam, hyung yang paling bisa diandalkan, maniak kumamon

2 nd Son : Kim (Jung) Hoseok (9) hyper, mood maker, pelopor kekacauan #1

3 rd Son : Kim Taehyung (7) alien absrak, pelopor kekacauan #2

4 th Son : Kim (Park) Jimin (5) si imut yang menggemaskan

5 th Son : Kim (Jeon) Jung Kook (2) sebut saja kookie kelinci menggemaskan, fans berat iron man

* * *

Disclaimer

Mereka bukan milik saya .. saya sengaja pinjam nama mereka..

Summary

Kim Namjoon, berencana menikmati liburan spesial ulang tahunnya bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Seorang istri cantik dan kelima anaknya yang menggemaskan. Namun apa jadinya jika liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan itu berakhir abstrak, kacau nan mengejutkan!? Penasaran? / DLDR/ Special ultah Namjoon / Mianhe telat banget / Review please...

* * *

Day 0

Sore hari yang cerah, ditengah padatnya jalanan kota Seoul. Seorang pria tampan nan rupawan, Kim Namjoon sedang berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya memilih-milih tiket dan lokasi untuk liburannya. Kesibukkannya dikantor membuatnya merindukan suasana hangat rumah, terutama sang istri Kim SeokJin dan kelima anaknya, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil liburan satu minggu penuh bersama keluarganya. Dia juga berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya di tempat lain, tentu akan menyenangkankan? Ia begitu bahagia membayangkan liburan bersama keluarga kecilnya, bahkan ia sampai mendaftar seluruh destinasi liburannya.

Special ultahnya kali ini dia memilih mengajak keluarga kecilnya liburan ke Jepang. Memaksa sang istri tercinta mengambil cuti dan menelpon seluruh sekolah putranya demi mewujudkan liburan ini.

...

...

...

Sesampainya dirumah, dirinya sudah mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang istri.

"Mengapa dadakan sekali, kau tau aku harus tukar shift jaga dengan dokter-dokter lain. Untung saja mereka bersedia."

"Ayolah, liburan itu penting. Aku ingin seseuatu yang berbeda untuk ulang tahunku kali ini, juga anniversary kita" ucap Namjoon seraya mengecup bibir Jin singkat

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berulah"

"Berulah ?" Namjoon menatap Jin bingung

"Kau taukan... Kookie belum siap punya dedek baru" jawab Jin dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya

"Mhmmm.. aku tidak bisa jamin itu" sahut Namjoon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jin

"Namjoon .. aku serius"

"Aku tau, aku akan berusaha menahan diri... oke.. btw dimana anak-anak ?" ucap Namjoon sambil melepas mantelnya dan masuk ke ruang tegah

"Mereka sedang menunggu kita di ruang tengah"

Namjoon dan Jin berajak menuju ruang tengah tempat kelima buah hati mereka menunggu. Disana terlihat berbagai interaksi. Hoseok, Jimin, dan Taehyung sedang bermain cilukbaa bersama jungkook yang menikmati bermain bersama para hyungnya sambil tertawa . Yoongi sibuk dengan sebuah buku. Saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Namjoon. Jimin langsung berlari kearah Namjoon minta di gendong.

"Appa..Appa lama sekali, ayo gendong Jimin Appa" ucap Jimin manja

"aigooo.. jagoan Appa yang manis ini kangen appa ya?" ucap Namjoon kemudian mengecup pipi tembem Jimin dan berjalan kearah putranya yang lain.

"Appa .. Tae-tae juga kangen Appa" ucap Taehyung tak mau kalah dengan Jimin

"Ara.. Tae juga kemarilah" Namjoon duduk dan mengangkat Taehyung untuk duduk di paha kiri dan Jimin di paha kanan serta mengecup pipi Taehyung. Kookie kecil juga tak kalah manja, dirinya ikut-ikutan merenggek kearah Namjoon. Jin lalu menggendong kookie ke arah Namjoon agar Namjoon juga bisa mengecup pipi tembem kookie.

Setelah itu namjoon sedikit berdeham untuk mengangkat bicara tentang liburan dadakan yang baru saja Ia rancang. Reaksi kelima anaknya sangat berbeda. Yoongi mengendus kesal. Hoseok menari-nari bahagia bersama Jimin dan Taehyung. Kookie kecil tertawa riang melihat kelakuan para hyungnya.

Malam itu setelah kelima putranya tertidur Jin mempack semua kebutuhan putra-putranya untuk liburan tentu saja dirinya menyeret Namjoon untuk membantunya. Jin harus benar-benar teliti, jika diingat Namjoon yang menyiapkannya sendiri pasti ada saja barang yang tertinggal.

"Yeobo, apa semua barang sudah masuk?"

"Tentu Jinnie, alat mandi, pakaian, barang-barang kesukaan anak-anak, dan semua keperluan kita semua sudah beres"

"Paspor?, jangan bilang kau belum mengeceknya"

"Sudah Jinnie ku sayang" ucap Namjoon sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum manis yang menampakkan dipple imut di pipinya

"Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal, kau tau tiket pesawat yang kau pesan benar-benar terlalu pagi" ucap Jin sedikit menghela nafas panjang menggingat beberapa anaknya sulit sekali dibangunkan

"Aku akan membantumu membangunkan mereka besok, sekarang ayo kita tidur" Namjoon dan Jin berkeliling mengecup dahi kelima buah hati mereka sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Namjoon menggandeng tangan Jin mesra meninggalkan kamar kelima buah hatinya.

Sesampainya dikamar Jin langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Namjoon pun beranjak naik setelah mematikan lampu kemudian mengecup singkat bibir ranum sang istri.

"Sweet dream baby, I Love You" ucap Namjoon sambil mengecup singkat bibir Jin

"Love you too Honey" Jin membalas kecupan Namjoon

mereka berdua terlarut dalam mimpi bersama

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya kegaduhan bermula sejak pukul 3 pagi. Jin mulai mebangunkan para jagoannya untuk bersiap berangkat ke bandara. Mereka semua dengan gontai menuju mobil setelah mencuci wajah mereka. Kookie duduk manis di carseat khususnya sambil menggenggam bantal ironmannya. Taehyung, Jimin dan, Hoseok sudah bersiap duduk dengan seatbelt masing-masing dan bersiap kembali ke alam mimpi karena ini masih sangat pagi untuk beraktivitas. Yoongi memasang seatbeltnya dan duduk diantara Kookie dan Jimin sambil membawa selimut kumamon kesayangannya. Namjoon merapikan barang-barang mereka dimobil sedangkan Jin menyiapkan cemilan kecil bila anak-anaknya kelaparan.

Setelah beres mereka berangkat menuju bandara. Sesampainya disana Namjoon langsung mengatur barang bawaan mereka menuju bagasi pesawat sedangkan Jin menurunkan anak-anak. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Jin melihat salah seorang putranya tidak ada dimobil, Yoongi tidak ada dimobil. Oh tidak dimana dia seingatnya yoongi duduk bersama Jimin dan Kookie. Tak lama Jimin terbangun "Eomma, Yoongi hyung ke kamar mandi" sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Namjoonie.. Yoongi tertinggal dirumah" ucap Jin tergesa-gesa sambil menggendong Kookie yang menangis karena tidurnya terganggu. Sementara yang lainnya duduk tenang di kursi ruang tunggu. Jimin terisak kecil dengsn wajah memerah karena merasa bersalah lupa memberi tahu ibunya jika hyungnya turun untuk pergi pipis. Namjoon dengan sigap meraih kunci mobilnya dan berangkat kembali ke rumah untuk menjemput Yoongi.

Tak peduli seberapa cepat ia mengemudi. Dalam hatinya sangat tidak ingin acara liburan ini kacau. Untunglah jalan pagi masih sepi sehingga dirinya dapat leluasa mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang diluar dugaan. Sesampainya dirumah. Namjoon menemukan yoongi yang tertidur di sofa

"Yoongi" ucap Namjoon sambil memutarkan arah pandangnya mengelilingi rumah

"Appa, kalian meninggalkan aku" jawab Yoongi sambil mengusap-usap matanya

"Miane, Yoongi.. ayo berangkat eomma dan adik-adikmu sudah menunggu"

Yoongi hanya menggangguk seraya mengiuti Namjoon kedalam mobil dan melaju muju bandara. Keeberangkatan mereka tidak menuai masalah lagi. Hingga pesawat mereka sampai di bandara Jepang. Keberangkatan yang cukup menegangkan, tapi semua kekhawatiran hilang saat melihat wajah lima buah hati mereka begitu bersemangat.

...

...

...

TBC

So gimana gaes?

Bagaimana FF Days off ini ? mohon reviewnya .. Thank you..

Maafkan lama munculnya wehehehe telat banget..

Beautiful Liar Ch 8 menyusul .. setelah urusan wisuda bulan depan selesai.. hehe mohon di tunggu..

Pekerjaanku semakin banyak..

Setelah lulus dapet kerja full time dari pagi sampai sore, kalau ada event lanjut sorenya .. weekend pun kadang kerja event ..

Curhat sedikit .. jadi stage manager itu ga gampang ternyata .. urusannya segudang dari acara di stage dan segla kontrolnya sampai guest-guest yang diundang.

Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti Beautiful Liar dan menbaca FF ku yang lain ..

Thank you 3 3

Day 1,Day 2,Day 3,Day 4,Day 5,Day 6, Last Day ini listnya... wait yaaa..😘


End file.
